


The Man I Warned You About

by adrift_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Original Percival Graves, They know Credence is an obscurial, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “Credence,” he holds his chin delicately, begging for the boy’s attention. His eyes open and he dares a brief glance at Graves. “The man I warned you about is getting closer.”Based off real!Graves' phrase from the trailer, which makes things so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over [this video](http://accio-toffy.tumblr.com/post/158809871886/snarry-splitpea-seasons-gredence-warning). It's real Graves! I never doubted his existence, but to simply hear him saying this... Oh my God. Must be to Credence. Here is my take on this.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://accio-toffy.tumblr.com/), I am still eagerly taking your prompts!  
> 

He arrives half an hour earlier and spends it pacing about the street, hands hidden inside his coat pockets. The weather is getting chilly, but he utterly ignores the whipping frosty air hitting his face.

He is strained as a well tuned instrument string, ready to pop out of its place at a mere touch. Hand gripping around the wand, ready for anything,  _ anyone _ . His heart has been beating madly ever since the news arrived.

“Our whole team wiped out,” a faceless auror reports, placing a lengthy list before Graves. There are names, good people, who will never return to New York. “Grindelwald’s work.”

There is a short tense pause before the auror adds, “They saw him at the docks in Britain. He is on the move.”

Graves dismisses the auror with a quiet “thank you” before crumpling the paper and throwing it angrily on the floor. He is surprised to find his hands shaking, an infuriated tremble at the tip of his fingers. He clenches his fists and breathes out. He won’t give in.

Even now, measuring the alley sidewalk with his steps, he is still clenching his fists, hating the never ending tremble of his hands and pounding of his heart.

People don’t notice. Evening New York is perfect for mingling with the crowd. No one cares who walks by, who stands and talks, for everyone is too busy to poke their noses out of their own lives. And it’s no wonder when not a single soul notices how Graves leans forward, awakened by Credence’s appearance from behind the corner.

The young man barely stops walking when Graves apparates them into another alleyway, deserted and liberating. He brings Credence closer to his chest in a tight embrace, wrapping arms around his thin eager body.

“Mr. Graves,” Credence’s voice sounds muffled against the many layers of Graves’ warm overcoat and he pulls back a little to be able to breathe.

“I’m sorry, my boy,” Graves murmurs, his hands on the back of Credence’s head, patting his hair and sliding to hold tight onto his neck.

“I received your message, Mr. Graves.”

“I hope it did not cause any inconvenience. I didn’t ask you to meet me out of mere wish to spend time with you, Credence, even if I desire it more than anything. No, it’s a matter of urgency.”

The boy says nothing, listening. Graves runs his hand through his short cut hair again, plants a kiss on top of his head.

“I warned you before that connection with me is always dangerous. I am a dangerous man and I draw such people to myself.”

“I’m not scared.”

“I know you aren’t. You are a very brave young man, Credence,” he finally pulls back to look down at the boy. He cups his face with a cold hand in hope of warming those pink cheeks and sharing the affection he is overwhelmed with. Credence closes his eyes, his head tilted a little.

How can he, Graves, ruin this peaceful loving moment with what he has prepared to say?

“Credence,” he holds his chin delicately, begging for the boy’s attention. His eyes open and he dares a brief glance at Graves. “The man I warned you about is getting closer.”

His hands slide to cup both sides of the boy’s face. He doesn’t force him to look up, only softly holds him, planting a reassuring fleeting kiss on his lips.

“Under no circumstances must you reveal your true nature. Avert his attention, direct it elsewhere. He must never learn you are the Obscurial.”

“I understand, sir,” utters Credence, swallowing. The sense of sharing a deadly secret, more than one, electrifies the air around them. Graves knows it would take only a second to tap into the boy’s magic, feel its tremor and its immense power. They did it once, and the memory burns blood in Graves’ veins. He shakes his head lightly before releasing Credence’s face.

“Do as we agreed. Mislead him. Don’t let him take you, Credence. Please, don’t let him take you.”

The kiss they share frightens Graves, it feels too much like a goodbye. Sloppy, craving, pleading, the way their mouths and tongues move against each other. Perhaps, it  _ is _ a goodbye, because Graves is not a fool and he knows well enough that a mortal peril will be hounding his every step now. He pledged his life to MACUSA when he became an auror. He won’t let his title take his precious boy’s life away. They’ve been playing a dangerous game for months, meeting in secret and sharing secrets of their minds and bodies. If they want to continue, a sacrifice is due.

He apparates Credence back to the alleyway and watches him return to the church. A ghost of a smile disappears from his pale face, he puts on a mask before stepping inside.

A dark storm cloud is gathering over New York. The man he warned them about is coming.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might write a one-shot about this moment they shared, with Graves tapping into Credence's magic.


End file.
